


Останься...

by Sherlocked_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_me/pseuds/Sherlocked_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Джон, ты в своем уме?! – почти вскричала Мэри в спину удаляющемуся от нее жениху. – Сегодня наша свадьба!<br/>- Ничего не случится, если мы начнем немного позже, - тоже начал терять терпение Джон. – Я не могу жениться без шафера!<br/>- Может быть, ты вообще не можешь жениться?!<br/>- Может быть, вообще!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***

  
  


_Церковь, 11.35_

  
  
\- Мэри, что-то не так.  
  
Джон уже полчаса слушал длинные гудки в телефоне, безуспешно пытаясь дозвониться до Шерлока.  
  
\- Да с твоим другом всегда что-то не так! – огрызнулась невеста, поправляя фату. – Наверняка уже забыл про свои обязанности шафера и умчался на какое-то расследование. Думаю, для него это намного интереснее. Ты сам говорил, что он такой.  
  
Джон нервно взъерошил аккуратно уложенные гелем волосы. Все это какая-то чудовищная ошибка, Господи. Что он здесь делает? Почему стоит сейчас рядом с этой уютной загородной церквушкой, и вместо того, чтобы быть счастливым и смотреть на свою избранницу, он высматривает высокую черноволосую фигуру среди нескольких десятков нарядных гостей, щурясь от яркого майского солнца? Паника накатывала волнами, словно прибой, и с каждой минутой он все больше убеждался в том, что случилось что-то ужасное. Какой он идиот. Зачем он послушал его и ушел? Все это до боли напоминало похожую ситуацию в прошлом, тот самый день, почти три года назад, когда Шерлок «умер»…  
  
  


_Бейкер-стрит, 12 часами ранее._

  
  
« - Я важная персона?  
  
\- Для кое-кого, - ухмыльнулся Джон, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Холмс не может разгадать самого себя. Давно ли он стал важной персоной для него, Джона Ватсона? Ох, пожалуй, что с самой первой встречи.  
  
Они только что вернулись со своего алкогольного путешествия по всем барам, которые располагались неподалеку от мест преступлений, которые они когда-то раскрывали с Шерлоком вместе. Это был весьма оригинальный способ провести мальчишник. Конечно, предложил его Шерлок. И вот теперь они вальяжно развалились в своих креслах, как в старые добрые времена, и играли в эту незамысловатую игру «угадай-что-написано-на-бумажке-у-тебя-на-лбу».  
  
\- Люди расположены ко мне? – немного поморщив лоб, спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Не особо, ты довольно плохо с ними сходишься, - Джон подавил смех, закрыв рот кулаком.  
  
\- Ладно… - детектив на секунду задумался, всматриваясь в глаза Джона. – Я правящий король Англии?  
  
\- Ты же в курсе, что у нас нет короля! – на этот раз Ватсон позволил себе от души рассмеяться.  
  
\- Нет? – удивление Шерлока, который откровенно валял дурака, было почти искренним.  
  
\- Нет, - хмыкнул Джон, делая еще глоток виски из стакана, который держал в руке, и не сводя глаз с Холмса. Он мог бы смотреть на него вечно…  
  
\- Твой ход, - Шерлок откинулся в кресле, закинул ногу на ногу и сделал еще один глоток виски.  
  
Джон вдруг резко подался вперед, голова его кружилась: мало того, что они перебрали в этих «памятных» барах, так теперь опустошили уже большую половину бутылки виски, чудом оставшейся с Рождества дома. Он не знал, как его рука оказалась на колене Шерлока, а сам он сполз со своего кресла на корточки. В этот момент он отметил, как Шерлок сделал два резких глотка, а потом губы его растянулись в улыбке.  
  
\- Я не возражаю, - вырвалось у Джона откуда-то прямо из подсознания.  
  
Против чего он не возражает? Против посиделок с лучшим другом и шафером? Против еще одного бокала виски? Против этих прикосновений? Или против…  
  
\- Я тоже, - прозвучал еле слышный ответ.  
  
«Будь что будет».   
  
Джон поднял на него взгляд, пытаясь понять, что это было: шутка, поощрение к действию? Легкая улыбка Холмса подтолкнула его к тому, что он хотел сделать давно, но долгое время не решался, убеждая себя в том, что это неправильно. Поразительно, как алкоголь снимает все внутренние запреты и показывает тебе твое отражение таким, какое оно есть, но до которого так просто не достучаться. Теперь трезвые,  _правильные_ , оправдания не работают, утратив всю власть над разумом и сердцем. Плохо это или хорошо, но Джон давно уже устал врать себе. Он чувствовал, что это последний шанс.  _Их_ последний шанс.  
  
Он провел руками от коленей вверх по бедрам Шерлока, не сводя с него глаз. Тот в три больших глотка допил напиток, и стакан с глухим стуком упал на пол.   
  
Джон приподнялся на коленях и придвинулся ближе к Шерлоку как раз между его вновь разведенных ног.  
  
\- На что был похож этот вечер? – тихо спросил Джон, медленно скользя руками уже по его предплечьям снизу вверх.  
  
\- На что? – выдохнул Шерлок, встречаясь с ним взглядом, когда Джон оказался еще ближе. Их лица разделяли какие-то несколько сантиметров.  
  
\- На попытку забыться и убежать от себя… - Джон вдруг зарылся пальцами в черные волосы, притягивая его голову к себе. – А я больше не хочу убегать, - закончил он шепотом, наконец касаясь этих желанных губ сначала робким, потом все более глубоким поцелуем.   
  
Бабочки в животе. Какое попсовое определение этого состояния, не так ли? Но Джон чувствовал именно это, и ему было наплевать на то, как это называется, когда Шерлок вдруг тоже обнял его и ответил на поцелуй, приоткрывая рот и впуская его внутрь. Джон с ума сходил от осознания того, что, наконец, узнал вкус его губ, это ощущение, когда их языки встретились и будто отправили электрический заряд прямиком в пах. Он хотел своего несносного, единственного в мире консультирующего детектива и лучшего друга. Хотел отчаянно, как никогда не хотел ни одну женщину. И насколько он мог судить, Шерлок тоже не остался равнодушным к близости его тела. Он бедром ощущал, как напрягся под идеально скроенными брюками член уже-не-совсем-друга.   
  
Оба тяжело дышали, когда поцелуй прервался.   
  
\- Боже, Джон…  
  
\- Шерлок…  
  
Мужчины какие-то секунды смотрели друг на друга с удивлением в глазах и робкой улыбкой на устах, потом уже Шерлок завладел губами Джона, только теперь более страстно и решительно…»  
  
  


_Церковь, 11.42_

  
  
\- Джон, ты в своем уме?! – почти вскричала Мэри в спину удаляющемуся от нее жениху. – Сегодня наша свадьба!  
  
\- Ничего не случится, если мы начнем немного позже, - тоже начал терять терпение Джон. – Я не могу жениться без шафера!  
  
\- Может быть, ты  _вообще_  не можешь жениться?!  
  
\- Может быть,  _вообще_!  
  
Последние слова он прокричал, быстрым шагом направляясь к машине, на которой сюда приехал, подавая знак водителю, что они выдвигаются. Он сел, громко хлопнув дверью. Пока они выезжали на дорогу, он успел заметить, как несколько гостей проводили его недоуменными взглядами, но его это не волновало. Он сказал, что не может жениться без шафера? К черту, он действительно не может сегодня жениться. Ни сегодня, ни вообще когда-либо! Господи, что-то точно случилось. Не мог Шерлок так его подвести. Нет, даже с учетом утренней ссоры он  _не мог_.   
  
  


_12 часами ранее._

  
  
«…Джон поверить не мог, что еще каких-то пять минут назад прикоснуться к этим губам, скользить пальцами по обнаженной шее, покрывая ее поцелуями, казалось невозможным. Но все происходило наяву. Мог ли он рассчитывать на самом деле оказаться в спальне Шерлока не просто, чтобы позвать того к столу, не для того, чтобы проследить за его состоянием после отравления неизвестным наркотиком (спасибо, мисс Адлер), не чтобы убрать в шкаф разбросанные рубашки, а чтобы… целовать до головокружения, вжимая это стройное тело в мягкую постель, ловить каждый вздох, каждый стон, впитывать каждое его прикосновение, каждое объятье…  
  
\- Джон, - Шерлок прервал поцелуй и в смятении посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Что? – Джону на миг почудилось, что Шерлок сейчас его выставит, что он все испортил, кретин, что ему никогда ничего не было нужно, а он зашел слишком далеко. – Черт… - выдохнул он, отстраняясь. – Прости. Не знаю, что на меня…  
  
\- Нет, Джон, - Холмс проворно ухватил Джона за руки, не давая полностью подняться.  
  
\- Ты… Мы оба пьяны. Есть минимум сотня причин нам этого не делать, - Джон все еще выглядел неуверенно.  
  
Глаза Шерлока под ним блестели, он тяжело дышал, но не желал выпускать его.  
  
\- Пьяны – несомненно, но ты знаешь, что дело не в алкоголе, - Шерлок сжимал его запястья, робко целуя уголки его губ, приподнимаясь на локтях. – Или ты передумал?  
  
Приободренный, Джон теснее прижался своими бедрами к его, чтобы ответить на этот глупый вопрос: они оба уже были прилично возбуждены, и проблема эта требовала решения.  
  
\- Что подсказывает дедукция, гений? – усмехнулся Джон, скользнув языком по его соблазнительной нижней губе. К черту сомнения. Очевидно, что они оба этого хотят.  
  
\- Тогда останься, Джон, - выдохнул Шерлок, обхватывая его коленями за талию и заглядывая в глаза. – Останься здесь, со мной, в последний раз, Джон…  
  
\- Не говори так, я ни за что тебя не оставлю, - еле слышно возразил Джон, вновь находя его губы. Сердце кольнуло от отчаяния, прозвучавшего в этих словах и в этом голосе… Одна только мысль о расставании причиняет раздирающую душу на части боль. Он придумает, как избежать этого…»  
  
Джон продолжал дозваниваться, тщательно отгоняя пугающие мысли и образы, которые буквально заполонили его голову. Злость на безответственного друга перемешивалась со страхом и назревающей паникой. А как было не злиться после того, что он наговорил утром?!  
  
  


_Утро, Бейкер-стрит_

  
  
«…Когда Джон проснулся, Шерлок уже не спал. Он полулежал, прислонившись к спинке кровати, и о чем-то думал. Сам он обнаружил, что во сне обнял его, прижимаясь к его груди.  
  
\- Доброе… - Джон попытался поцеловать его, но Шерлок вывернулся из объятий.  
  
\- Пойду в душ, - резковато бросил он и без церемоний поднялся с постели, чтобы через секунду скрыться в ванной, от души хлопнув дверью.  
  
Джон немного нахмурился. Что с ним такое? Хотя, чему он удивляется, это же Шерлок. Его настроение менялось десятки раз на дню, гораздо чаще, чем капризная лондонская погода. Джон потянулся, не в силах бороться с улыбкой, и слегка зажмурился: в окно норовил пробраться упрямый солнечный луч. Они действительно это сделали. Кто бы мог подумать, что Шерлок может быть таким страстным, что может так громко и не стесняясь стонать, даже не пытаясь скрыть происходящее в 221Б от всех соседей. Что он может быть тем, кого Джон мечтал, но не надеялся найти в нем – любящим человеком. Губы его до сих пор горели от ночных жаждущих поцелуев, в ушах звучали мольбы не останавливаться, а по телу растекалась нега, разнося по крови ощущение всепоглощающего счастья…  
  
\- Хорошо развлеклись, Джон, но тебе пора, - почти чужой голос вернувшегося из ванной Холмса вывел его из размышлений.  
  
\- О чем ты? – все так же беспечно улыбаясь, спросил Джон, пытаясь распознать в этих словах шутку.   
  
\- Пора собираться в церковь. Тебе еще нужно заехать домой переодеться. Невеста, вероятно, уже готова.  
  
\- Ты что, шутишь? – вновь слегка нахмурился Джон все с той же улыбкой на лице, которая никуда не желала исчезать.  
  
\- Я похож на клоуна, Джон? – резко бросил Шерлок, натягивая пижамные штаны. - Веселье закончилось. Все подарки вручены.  
  
\- Какие подарки? – Джон чувствовал себя сбитым с толку.  
  
\- Разве не об этом ты мечтал все эти годы? – Шерлок прошел к шкафу и стал рыться в ящике в поисках футболки.  
  
\- Шерлок, я не понимаю.  
  
\- Думаю, понимаешь, - на мгновение он оторвался от своего занятия и взглянул ему в глаза. - По крайней мере, должен был понимать вчера ночью. Думаю, то, что произошло, стало для тебя отличным свадебным подарком. Я не смог придумать ничего более оригинального. Ведь мечты должны сбываться, верно? А разве не меня ты хотел с первой встречи? Поздравляю. А теперь собирайся.  
  
Реальность Джона осыпалась на глазах – песчинка за песчинкой, воспоминание за воспоминанием, со звоном разбивались надежды и прорвавшиеся на волю чувства к тому, кто разрушал его жизнь убийственными словами. Всего полчаса назад он чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком. А теперь впервые за несколько лет пожалел о том, что его не пристрелили в Афганистане насмерть. Однако какая-то часть Джона не желала воспринимать сказанное всерьез, отказываясь верить словам, что срывались с любимых губ палачами его жизни.  
  
\- Шерлок, я не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но я не верю, что для тебя это ничего не значило, ты просто…  
  
\- Именно. Меня никогда не интересовали секс, отношения и сантименты в целом, - он натянул найденную серую футболку. - Ты всегда знал это.  
  
\- Зачем тогда? – Джон отчаянно старался игнорировать ком в горле.  
  
\- Из жалости, - он вновь повернулся к нему.  
  
\- Что? – Джону показалось, что его только что ударили по голове чем-то тяжелым.  
  
\- Больно было на тебя смотреть, - выплюнул Холмс, вновь отворачиваясь к шкафу и заглядывая на верхнюю полку. - Я сделал это из жалости, чтобы освободить тебя от этой бестолковой зависимости. Зато теперь ты можешь смело отправляться в семейную жизнь, не оглядываясь на прошлые нелепые привязанности.  
  
Джон смотрел на него и не узнавал. Он не знал такого Шерлока Холмса. Оставаясь «социопатом», грубияном, бестактным хамом и невыносимым, заносчивым, иногда жестоким гением для всех окружающих, с ним он никогда таким не был, даже когда они ссорились. А теперь его любимый словно штыки вонзал эти слова прямо в сердце. Неужели его Шерлок, тот, кто подарил ему лучшую ночь в его жизни, тот, кто вернул ему эту жизнь в самый острый момент, тот, кто не раз спасал ее - только что уничтожил его, даже не взглянув в его сторону?  
  
Несколько минут прошло в тяжелом молчании, пока Джон как в трансе сновал по спальне в поисках деталей своей одежды. Когда он окончательно оделся, в голову вдруг пришло:  
  
\- Где мне найти другого шафера? – все душевные и физические силы ушли на то, чтобы голос звучал жестко.  
  
\- Это лишнее, - Шерлок сел на кровать и уткнулся в свой телефон. - Я приеду, Джон. Я же твой лучший друг.  
  
Последние слова были сказаны с такой ухмылкой и издевкой в голосе, что Джон не выдержал и отвернулся, направляясь к выходу.  
  
\- Как знаешь. В 11.  
  
\- Я помню.  
  
Ватсон уже успел сделать несколько шагов по коридору, когда Шерлок его окликнул.  
  
\- Да, и могу я тебя попросить?  
  
\- О чем? – Джон обернулся у выхода.  
  
\- Не приходи сюда больше.  
  
Джон захлопнул дверь в их... его квартиру, и стал быстро спускаться по лестнице, на ходу накидывая пиджак. Видит Бог, он собирался все отменить, ему не нужна эта свадьба. Но после слов Шерлока... Гори все огнем…»  
  
  


_Бейкер-стрит, 12.30._

  
  
Черт подери, никогда еще дорога не казалась ему такой долгой. Время словно остановилось. Первое, что заметил Джон из коридора – приготовленный на выход парадный костюм Шерлока, все так же висящий на дверце шкафа в его спальне. Злость накрыла его с головой.  
  
\- Шерлок, какого черта? Если ты передумал, мог отказаться утром!   
  
Он ожидал услышать какую-то колкость в ответ, ждал, что Холмс огрызнется или прогонит его. Но в квартире стояла пугающая тишина.  
  
\- Шерлок, где ты? – громче позвал Джон уже менее взвинчено.  
  
Когда и спустя несколько секунд ответа не последовало, он решительно прошел в спальню, намереваясь… все мысли вылетели из его головы, когда он замер на пороге, как вкопанный, задохнувшись от открывшейся картины. Шерлок лежал на постели, почти там же, где он его оставил, бледный, рот его был слегка приоткрыт, рука безжизненно свисала с кровати – на вене четко виднелось покрасневшее место укола, а на полу валялся использованный шприц.  
  
\- Шерлок… нет… - Джон бросился к нему и упал перед кроватью на колени. – Боже, нет. Только не во второй раз…  
  
Он стал лихорадочно ощупывать его пульс на шее, крепко сжимая безвольную руку. Есть. Слава Богу, слабый, но есть. Он выхватил телефон из внутреннего кармана пиджака с приколотой слева неуместной больше свадебной розочкой и дрожащими пальцами набрал номер службы спасения.  
  
\- Алло, скорая? Бейкер-стрит 221Б. Срочно. – Он с тревогой и болью в глазах посмотрел на еле живого Шерлока. – Передозировка.  
  
  
 **Конец первой части.**  
  


***


	2. Chapter 2

***

  
  


_Бейкер-Стрит, час назад._

  
  
Шерлок сидел на  _все еще разобранной с ночи постели_ , уставившись в свой смартфон мертвым взглядом, и листал блог доктора Дж. Х. Ватсона. Как всегда потрясающе дотошен Джон во всем, что касается его, Холмса. В блоге можно найти практически все его высказывания, которые доктор бережно коллекционировал на протяжении всего времени их знакомства. Джон описывал все их приключения и расследования с самого первого дня. Умалчивая, разумеется, о некоторых деталях, как, например, убийство таксиста. Или его возвращение. Или о событиях прошедшей ночи – лучшей ночи в жизни их обоих, в этом не было никаких сомнений.   
  
Взгляд Шерлока замер на цитате, выделенной в блоге жирным шрифтом. Его жизнь давно уже превратилась в театр абсурда. И эта фраза выглядела большой насмешкой Судьбы, в которую он не верил: «Любовь – это химический дефект, ведущий к проигрышу». Этой записи уже больше трех лет… Когда он произносил эти слова, он и представить не мог, насколько это коснется его самого. Он всегда считал, что застрахован от подобных вещей. На поверку оказалось, что это не так. Ему давно пришлось признать, что он влюблен в своего соседа и лучшего друга Джона Ватсона. Пожалуй, это едва не единственное, что помогало ему держаться во время операции по ликвидации сети Мориарти. Именно эта надежда по возвращении исправить все допущенные ранее ошибки, вера в то, что Джон сможет простить его, что у них будет шанс попытаться...   
Но он бесконечно опоздал со своим пониманием и со своими чувствами.   
Его место в жизни Джона заняла Мэри Морстен.   
  
Кого можно было в этом винить, кроме себя? Только не Джона, который всего-навсего пытался жить своей жизнью, двигаться вперед. Ведь он же «умер». И если два года назад это была фальсификация ради его блага и жизни, то теперь Шерлок умирал по-настоящему, день за днем, каждый из которых время неумолимо отсчитывало до даты икс: 18 мая.   
И ему предстояло быть шафером. Если существует ад, то ему определенно предстояло через него пройти. Он не мог отказать Джону, хотя в тот миг его разрывало от желания взять его за грудки, как следует встряхнуть и прокричать прямо в лицо: «Джон, очнись! Ты совершаешь ошибку, не делай этого!». А потом целовать: долго, страстно, нежно, и никогда больше не выпускать из объятий. Но вместо этого он молча стоял, не в силах пошевелиться, и желая только одного: немедленно провалиться сквозь землю.  
Он сходил с ума от этой свадебной канители, но тем активнее участвовал в подготовке, складывал эти салфетки («Лебедь» или «Сиднейская опера»?), с каким-то мучительным удовлетворением решал тысячу мелочей, как будто это он собирался жениться, а не рыл себе могилу собственными руками.  
  
Как их вчерашний «мальчишник» зашел так далеко? Они были пьяны? Не понимали, что делают? Чушь. Оба понимали,  _что_. Как, почему это случилось? Он очень хотел этого, но если бы Джон вчера не сделал этот последний шаг, ничего бы не было, сам он никогда бы не решился. Он был уверен, что не имеет на это никакого права. Все свои права он потерял в тот миг, когда шагнул с той проклятой крыши. Понадобилось бы это вообще, если бы он признался ему раньше? Ответа у него не было.  
  
Как и на другой вопрос: как после всего, что произошло, выдержать этот день?  
  
И все последующие, оставшиеся у него дни без Джона. Теперь все кончено окончательно и бесповоротно, и эта свадьба поставит жирную точку в их несостоявшейся истории.  
  
Джон точно не простит ему сказанных перед уходом (а точнее –  _для его ухода_ ) слов. Но что ему оставалось? Это была ночь-прощание. Первая и, вне всяких сомнений, последняя их ночь. Конечно, ночью любимые синие глаза не лгали, но когда пройдет эта эйфория после его возвращения, все это исчезнет. Шерлок был убежден, что в один прекрасный день Джон посчитает все это ужасной ошибкой и пожалеет об отмене свадьбы и потере возможности создать нормальную семью с красивой молодой женщиной, способной подарить ему детей, домашний уют и тихую спокойную жизнь - все, чего не мог дать ему он. Или Джон просто не выдержит очередную его выходку – а Холмс не льстил себе в отношении своего скверного характера – и уйдет, хлопнув дверью, оставив его наедине с разрушенной жизнью и чувством вины за несостоявшуюся жизнь Джона. Лучше прекратить все сейчас, пока он еще может его отпустить, пока не растворился в нем настолько, чтобы потерять способность без него дышать. Если этого еще не случилось…   
Уже давно пора ехать. Телефон периодически начинал звонить, но Шерлок не мог заставить себя снять трубку. Он явно переоценил свои возможности, все еще оставаясь шафером человека, которого любил больше жизни. Ему никак не справиться с этим без небольшого допинга. Совсем немного, самую малость, чтобы прийти в себя, привести мысли в порядок.  
  
Давно же он не притрагивался к этой дряни. Откровенно говоря, с тех пор, как встретил Джона. Какая ирония.  
…Закрывая глаза, он уже понимал, что больше никогда их не откроет. Последнее, что он увидел – коробочка с обручальными кольцами Ватсонов на тумбочке. Последней внятной мыслью уплывающего сознания была «Прости, Джон…»  
  
  


_Бартс, час спустя_

  
  
Джон не знал, сколько времени он просидел здесь, бледностью своей соперничая с серым цветом стен больничного коридора напротив дверей в реанимацию, куда его наотрез отказались пропустить. Он бесконечно прокручивал в голове, словно кадры киноленты, то, как оказывал Шерлоку первую помощь в ожидании скорой, которая, казалось, ехала целую вечность, без конца проверял его пульс и наблюдал за тем, как он дышит. В какой-то момент дыхание почти прервалось, но Джон не растерялся: сейчас Шерлок был не просто пациентом, которого он, как врач, был обязан спасти любой ценой. Казалось, что в этой замершей на мгновение грудной клетке билось его собственное сердце.  
Голова запрокинута, подбородок поднят. Искусственное дыхание – грудная клетка поднимается, значит, дыхательные пути свободны. Уже легче. Ну же, дыши, Шерлок. Раз-два-три-четыре – вдох – пять – выдох в легкие. Грудная клетка поднимается. Раз-два-три-четыре вдох… И так около дюжины раз. Снова проверить пульс и дыхание. Есть. Перевернуть на бок, уложить в «позу восстановления» - голову на вытянутую руку, согнуть одну ногу в колене, другую оставить вытянутой...  
Следующее, что он помнил, это как сидел в карете скорой рядом с носилками Шерлока, которого уже подключили к аппарату искусственной вентиляции легких, и судорожно сжимал его руку, нашептывая молитвы и умоляя его доехать до больницы.  
  
 _«Любимый, держись, пожалуйста! Я уже когда-то просил тебя об этом и тогда ты услышал меня. Верю, услышишь и теперь. Будь живым для меня, Шерлок. Еще одно маленькое чудо, прошу тебя. Потому что теперь все по-настоящему, потому что теперь все иначе, теперь есть мы. Не оставляй меня, Шерлок, умоляю, будь живым!..»_  
  
В другой руке он держал телефон Шерлока, который машинально подобрал с пола, когда выходил вслед за медиками. Ему не было нужды повторно снимать блокировку – содержимое экрана словно отпечаталось у него на сетчатке: его собственный блог с записью трехлетней давности «Любовь – это химический дефект, ведущий к проигрышу». Злая ирония. Почему открыта именно эта запись? Что он хотел этим сказать? Что проиграл? Почему он так решил? Он же сам прогнал его, когда Джон не собирался оставлять его, о каком проигрыше могла идти речь? Или это он сам проиграл, когда влюбился в Шерлока Холмса – социопата со скверным характером? Или оба они проиграли, не сумев вовремя сказать друг другу необходимых слов?   
  
«Люди ведь так поступают, оставляют записку…» - весьма некстати всплыло в памяти.  
  
Какой же он идиот! Как и в тот раз, подсказка была перед самым его носом.  _Черт возьми, Шерлок, когда ты научишься разговаривать, а не принимать решения за двоих?_  Только в отличие от того раза («Это трюк, обыкновенный фокус»), с губ Шерлока эти слова сорвались случайно «Останься здесь, со мной, в последний раз, Джон…».  _В последний раз._  Он уже тогда с ним прощался. Уже тогда все решил. Какого черта он сразу этого не понял? Почему не удосужился подумать об этом утром, вместо того чтобы как всегда поддаваться на его провокацию и верить словам, а не его глазам, всему, что было между ними ночью, объятьям и поцелуям, которые до сих пор пылали на его губах? Проклятое дежавю. История любит повторяться. Он словно опять стоял и смотрел, как Шерлок делает шаг вниз с крыши вот этого самого госпиталя, разбивая о тротуар свою и его жизни. Сегодняшним утром он прочувствовал это снова. Только он знал, что во второй раз просто не переживет его смерть, на этот раз вполне реальную. Врачи отказались давать какие-либо гарантии, и страх вновь потерять самого дорогого в мире человека понемногу сжимал свои скользкие пальцы вокруг его горла. Это он во всем виноват, только он.  
  
\- Это я виноват, - еле слышно вырвалось у Джона.  
  
\- В чем? – Ватсон не сразу сообразил, что рядом с ним давно уже сидит Майк Стэмфорд.  
  
\- В этом, - притворяться больше не имеет смысла.   
  
\- Брось, Джон, - Майк похлопал его по плечу. – В чем ты можешь быть виноват? Ну не рассчитал он немного, но мы оба знаем, что он и раньше тоже…  
  
\- Он не мог ошибиться с дозой.  
\- Насколько я понял, - Майк решил не спорить, - ты спас его; если бы ты не успел вовремя…  
  
\- Вот именно, - Джон уронил голову на руки, опираясь локтями о колени, и глухо добавил: – Как вообще я мог уйти?  
  
\- Уйти? – не понял Майк. – Извини, вы утром виделись?  
  
Джон горько усмехнулся.  
  
Затянувшаяся пауза и этот смешок, похоже, сказали Майку все и даже больше.  
  
\- Оу…  
  
\- Знаешь, когда я пришел звать его в шаферы… - Джон неровно вздохнул. – Это был жалкий предлог. Я надеялся, что он остановит меня. Хотел сказать… - он замолчал, погрузившись в воспоминания.  
  
Да, больше всего на свете тогда ему хотелось подскочить с этого жесткого кухонного стула, крепко вцепиться в ворот его дорогого бежевого халата и прокричать ему в лицо: «идиот, останови меня! Разве ты не видишь, к чему все идет?! Я не хочу жениться, сделай что-нибудь, Шерлок…». Но вместо этого они молча смотрели друг на друга, продолжая начатый в ресторане фарс.   
  
\- Но стоило мне взглянуть в его глаза, как все слова застряли у меня в горле. Я не смог сказать ему главного, того, что должен был. «Ты мой лучший друг» - все, на что я был способен. Слабак и трус. И это капитан британской армии, - он презрительно усмехнулся. – Но, по крайней мере, себе я врать перестал…  
  
\- Ты так его любишь? – тихо спросил Майк.  
  
Джон резко повернулся к нему от неожиданности.  
  
\- Ты первый, кто задает этот вопрос прямо, а не скользкими намеками, - наконец, вздохнул он. – Да, Майк, больше жизни. И я не прощу себе, если…  
  
\- Нет, Джон, он выкарабкается, это же Шерлок! Ты же его знаешь…  
  
\- Да уж, знаю, - снова горько вздохнул Джон: если бы он на самом деле  _знал_  его, Шерлок не оказался бы сейчас здесь, это он мог утверждать со стопроцентной вероятностью.  
  
\- Напряжение между нами после того разговора только росло, - продолжил Джон спустя какое-то время, будто его не перебивали. – То, что произошло вчера, явилось логичным разрешением наших недомолвок.  
  
\- А что… - Майк прочистил горло, очевидно, пытаясь подобрать слова, но Джон его опередил.  
  
\- Ты все правильно понял.   
  
\- И почему он вдруг сорвался? Как я понял, ты не собирался жениться, в чем тогда была проблема?  
  
\- Майк, я другого не понимаю: как я мог уйти и оставить его? – голос Джона наконец сорвался. – И ведь он этого хотел, а я как полный предсказуемый идиот повел себя именно так, как он и ожидал, - Джон со злостью стер непрошеную влагу с глаз.  
  
\- Думаешь, наутро он пожалел о… случившемся? – нерешительно спросил Стэмфорд.  
  
\- Или, что вероятнее, подумал, что пожалею я, - вдруг понял Джон; стало еще хуже. – Поэтому сам решил порвать.  
  
Майк сочувственно похлопал друга по плечу, про себя удивляясь такой несвойственной ему откровенности. Но он видел, что ему было необходимо выговориться, к тому же он был не просто благодарным слушателем, но и от всей души болел за них с того самого дня, как эти двое будущих соседей по квартире встретились в лаборатории этого самого госпиталя двумя этажами выше. Он, как и большинство тех, кто был знаком с Холмсом и Ватсоном, с самого начала заметил пробежавшую между ними искру, но оба упрямо сопротивлялись очевидному и неминуемому: один делал вид, что ему чужд даже сам намек на чувства и отношения, а другой с завидным упорством при каждом удобном случае подчеркивал свою традиционную сексуальную ориентацию. И к чему это привело.   
  
\- Я… Я в отчаянии, Майк, - глухо проговорил Джон, вновь уронив голову на руки. – Я с ума схожу от неизвестности, а меня к нему даже не пускают.  
  
\- Ну-ну, Джон, в Бартсе отличные врачи, уж я-то знаю, и ты это знаешь. Сейчас ты ничем не поможешь ему, ты уже сделал все, что мог. Вызвал скорую, оказал первую помощь. Тебе нужно успокоиться. Понимаю, это нелегко, - добавил он, заметив, что Джон собирается протестовать. – Но когда он очнется, ты должен быть в форме, верно?  
  
Как ни странно, но это подействовало.  
  
\- Спасибо, Майк, - сказал Джон, поворачиваясь к нему. – Правда, не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.   
  
\- Да о чем разговор! Я когда узнал, кого привезли, сразу пришел. Так и думал, что ты здесь с ума сходишь. Рад, если смог немного поддержать.  
  
\- А еще мне страшно представить, - продолжал Джон, едва понимая, о чем говорил Майк, - если бы я послушал Мэри и… о, черт!  
  
Джон не договорил, потому что в коридор из приемной шумно ворвалась его невеста…  _бывшая_  невеста: по-прежнему с праздничной прической с украшениями из живых цветов, правда, утратившей первоначальный лоск, поскольку лепестки уже успели подвять, и переодетая в желтое коктейльное платье вместо белоснежного свадебного. Взгляд ее метал гром и молнии.  
  
\- Ну, - Майк приподнялся, - пожалуй, оставлю вас…  
  
\- Лучше пристрели меня прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, - подмигнул он и поспешил скрыться, кивнув подошедшей Мэри на прощание.  
  
\- Джон! Не хочешь мне объяснить, какого черта происходит?!  
\- Обязательно сейчас? – выдавил из себя Джон, рассматривая свои ботинки.  
  
\- Ты издеваешься? – прошипела она. – Этот обормот сорвал нашу свадьбу!..  
  
Ответить у Джона не было возможности, поскольку большие двери реанимации распахнулись и санитары на каталке вывезли носилки, на которых лежал Шерлок – все такой же бледный и без сознания, но определенно живой.  
  
\- Куда вы его везете? – обеспокоенно спросил он, обращаясь к вышедшему следом врачу – мужчине лет пятидесяти чуть повыше него, с проседью в волосах и в квадратных очках.  
\- Сердцебиение и давление нормализовались, поэтому дальнейшее его нахождение в реанимации не имеет смысла. Мы продолжим наблюдать за его состоянием в обычной палате.   
  
\- Могу я… - начал Джон, но врач перебил его.  
  
\- Мистер Ватсон, я устал повторять: вас позовут, когда будет можно. Не отвлекайте меня от работы.  
  
\- Послушайте, я не могу просто сидеть здесь, он мой… - Джон запнулся на мгновение, бросив короткий неконтролируемый виноватый взгляд на Мэри, - друг. Вы не можете…  
  
\- Джон! – резко окликнула его Мэри.  
  
Врач неприязненно взглянул на него, потом на нее, после чего ретировался. По крайней мере, угрозы для жизни больше нет, слава Богу. ( _Спасибо, Шерлок._ ) Джон было двинулся за врачом вслед, но Мэри намертво вцепилась в его руку и развернула к себе. Долгих несколько секунд она пристально всматривалась в его красные беспокойные глаза, а потом резко выпустила его руку из своей стальной хватки.  
  
\- Скажи мне, что это не то, о чем я думаю.  
  
\- Это именно  _то_ , - повысил голос Джон. - Довольна?  
  
\- Это отвратительно, - она закрыла лицо руками и отвернулась.  
  
Повисла пауза. Джон чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать, попытаться объяснить, ведь Мэри не была для него чужой, она его вытащила из того дерьма, во что превратилась его жизнь после «падения» Шерлока…. И вот теперь он сам был причиной чужой разрушенной жизни. Но подобрать подходящих слов не получалось.  
  
\- Прости, - все, что он смог сказать, беспомощно глядя, как женщина всхлипывает, не в силах сдержать слез.  
  
\- Черт подери, Джон, - ломаным голосом спросила она, вновь поворачиваясь к нему. - Я всегда знала, что он был тебе дорог, но я и подумать не могла, что… Я бы никогда не встала между вами. Почему ты молчал?  
  
\- Это не то, о чем рассказывают перед свадьбой, - устало вздохнул Джон: он только сейчас сознал, как на самом деле морально вымотался за последние несколько часов.   
  
\- Свадьба, - Мэри нервно хохотнула, - умоляю. Воображаю, какой бы забавной была наша семейная жизнь. Впрочем, вряд ли она бы продлилась долго при таком раскладе.  
  
\- Мэри, прости меня, - Джон шагнул к ней и обнял. – Я… я думал, что его нет. Хотел попытаться начать жизнь заново, встретил тебя. Я бесконечно благодарен тебе за все, что ты для меня сделала. С чего мне было рассказывать, что он всегда был мне больше, чем другом, что я любил его? Мы с ним никогда даже не говорили об этом.   
  
Мэри, так и не обнявшая его в ответ, аккуратно отстранилась от него. С минуту они просто молча стояли и смотрели друг на друга, после чего женщина развернулась и неровным шагом пошла к выходу, опустив голову.  
  
\- Мэри? – окликнул ее Джон, не вполне понимая, что хочет сказать. Просто такой ее уход казался чем-то неправильным.  
  
\- Заедешь за вещами в пятницу к 11. Меня не будет дома. Ключ оставь у миссис Уорнер.   
  
Джон просто кивнул, и медленно пошел в направлении палаты, куда увезли Шерлока.  
  
\- Джон? – Мэри окликнула его, приоткрыв дверь в приемную.  
  
\- Да? – обернулся он.  
  
\- Я желаю тебе счастья, - сказала она, кусая губы.  
  
\- Спасибо, - Джон сглотнул мешающийся ком в горле. – Я уверен, ты тоже будешь счастлива.  
  
Та больше ничего не ответила и вышла за дверь.  
  
Что ж, думал Джон, намереваясь взять палату Шерлока штурмом, если потребуется, по крайней мере, он был честен. Он осознавал, что выглядит в глазах Мэри предателем, но она имела на такое мнение все основания. Она была права – их брак не продлился бы и недели. Он бы не хотел так рвать все отношения, но в сложившейся ситуации… Что было – то было. На душе стало немного легче. Ему повезло, что она оказалась слишком проницательной. Почти, как Шерлок…  
  
Наконец, Джон нашел палату с именем нужного пациента и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Шерлок лежал на кровати по-прежнему без сознания, от его рук тянулись провода медицинского оборудования, которое считывало его состояние и раскладывало его на медицинские составляющие: пульс, давление… Здесь же капельница – чтобы очистить его кровь от той заразы, что он успел себе вколоть, потребуется немало времени.   
  
Он тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и аккуратно придвинул стул к кровати Шерлока. Усевшись, он долго всматривался в его бледное лицо и прислушивался к монотонному жужжанию приборов вокруг. Он не знал, сколько времени провел так – он сегодня уже перестал ориентироваться в минутах и секундах, просто в какой-то момент взял его руку в свою и прижался к ней губами, почти ни о чем не думая, только наслаждаясь ощущением бьющегося под кожей пульса. На звук открывшейся двери он резко обернулся, но руку его не выпустил.  
  
\- Майкрофт.   
  
\- Ватсон.  
  
Джон нахмурился от этого отнюдь не привычного дружелюбного обращения. Не то чтобы они особенно ладили, ведь во всех спорах и конфликтах Джон неизменно принимал сторону Шерлока, что раздражало Холмса-старшего с его комплексом старшего брата, но подобного изменения в отношении не ожидал.  
Выглядел серый кардинал британского правительства как всегда с иголочки, с неизменным зонтом-тростью в руках, а вот лицо было буквально перекошено яростью.  
  
\- Вы не брали трубку.  
  
\- Что? – Джон не сразу понял, о чем речь. – Ах, да… похоже, я забыл телефон на Бейкер-стрит, когда… ехал сюда. Утром…  
  
\- О, не трудитесь объяснять, - перебил его Майкрофт. - Я прекрасно вижу,  _что_  и  _почему_  случилось.  
  
\- Простите?  
  
\- Вы сломали жизнь моему брату, поглумились над ним и чуть не отправили на тот свет. Поправьте меня, если я что-то упустил.  
  
\- Что вы подразумеваете под словами «сломал жизнь» и «поглумился»? – зло бросил Джон, мысленно соглашаясь с третьим пунктом.  
  
\- А как называется то, что вы сделали? Вы разбили ему сердце решением жениться, а потом пригласили на свадьбу шафером, чтобы окончательно уничтожить. Блестящая месть, снимаю шляпу. Вы всерьез не понимаете, почему он сделал то, что сделал? Вопреки вашему мнению, Шерлок отнюдь не бездушная машина.  
  
Ватсон беспомощно хватал ртом воздух. Сказанное Майкрофтом выбило почву у него из-под ног. Каким же идиотом нужно было быть, чтобы не разглядеть за всей свадебной суетой, которую развел Шерлок, не просто боязнь потерять друга, а страх навсегда потерять любимого? Он боролся с этим, как мог, как умел. А Джон все это время был уверен, что это нужно только ему. Все это – результат чудовищного непонимания. Ему понадобится чудо, чтобы все исправить. Так или иначе, но обсуждать все это с Холмсом-старшим не хотелось.  
  
\- Майкрофт, я думаю, мы…  
  
\- Мне плевать, что вы думаете! – рявкнул он, но тут же взял себя в руки. – Просто настоятельно рекомендую вам навсегда исчезнуть из жизни моего брата.  
  
\- Это угроза? – Джон неохотно выпустил руку Шерлока из своей, встал и подошел к Майкрофту вплотную.  
  
\- Как вам будет угодно. Просто доношу до вашего сведения, что в противном случае я  _приму меры_.  
  
Джон, прежде чем успел подумать о том, что делает, с силой толкнул Майкрофта в грудь, да так, что он отлетел к стене и глухо стукнулся о нее головой, и шагнул к нему. Ватсон уже плохо контролировал себя, сердце бешено колотилось, а все, чего он хотел, чтобы этот человек немедленно оставил их в покое.  
  
\- Это решать  _не вам_ , мистер Холмс, - с расстановкой выплюнул Джон, кулак которого подрагивал в опасной близости от скулы политика. Другая его рука вцепилась в ворот его пиджака. Рост не мешал ему сверлить  _уже-определенно-врага_ взглядом и казаться выше этого заносчивого политикана, который возомнил, что имеет право указывать ему и Шерлоку, как жить и что делать. Казалось, ненависть между ними можно было пощупать руками, она накрывала их словно купол. Пока слабый голос не разрушил эту сферу в один миг.  
  
\- Убирайся.  
  
  
 **Конец второй части.**


	3. Chapter 3

***

  
  
Мужчины резко повернулись в сторону Шерлока, который только что пришел в себя. От неожиданности Джон выпустил из хватки пиджак Майкрофта, ощущая, как сердце бьется где-то в горле. Не может быть… Значит, Шерлок решил так…   
  
Почти машинально он успел сделать несколько шагов к двери, когда тот же голос заставил его замереть на месте.  
  
\- Не ты. Майкрофт.  
  
\- В опасную игру играешь, братишка, - презрительно протянул тот, подобрал с пола упавший зонт и, больше не глядя на них, вышел из палаты.  
  
Джон проводил его взглядом и вернулся на свое место у постели. Шерлок выгнал брата. Значит, он правильно все понял, только с опозданием: Шерлок на самом деле действовал, как ему казалось, в интересах Джона и в ущерб своим собственным. Идиот любимый.  
  
Шерлок лежал, уставившись в потолок невидящим взглядом. Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, почему он здесь. Удивляло другое: какого черта он до сих пор жив после того, что наделал. И почему…  
  
\- Почему ты здесь? – деланно безразлично поинтересовался он у Джона.  
  
\- Давно ты очнулся? – ответил тот вопросом на вопрос.  
  
\- Еще в реанимации.   
  
Шерлоку стоило немалых усилий делать вид, что он по-прежнему без сознания, но как бы малодушно это ни было, он боялся спугнуть Джона, не понимая, что он вообще здесь делает после всего; так приятно было ощущать, как он сжимает его руку в своей, касается ее губами. Как будто палач дал ему отсрочку, позволяя в последний раз насладиться прикосновениями того, кто составлял его мир. К этому нельзя привыкать. Придется снова что-то придумать, чтобы заставить его уйти, дать понять, какую ошибку он совершает.  _Джон Ватсон, почему ты такой упрямый!_  Но стоило ему более-менее собраться с духом – мозг после наркотика и последующей терапии соображал отвратительно медленно – как пришел Майкрофт, у которого с Джоном вышел любопытный разговор. После которого Шерлок вдруг понял, что во второй раз прогнать Джона – выше его сил.  
  
\- Ты…   
  
\- Занимательная у вас с Майкрофтом вышла беседа. Он, похоже, никогда не перестанет совать свой длинный нос в мою жизнь.  
  
Джон уже собрался высказать свое возмущение тем, что Шерлок нагло притворялся спящим, но не успел.  
  
\- Мистер Ватсон, ради всего святого, мне что, предупредить охрану? – возмутился пришедший на осмотр врач. – Будьте любезны, выйдите из палаты.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Вы меня вынуждаете…  
  
\- Джон, - на этот раз это был Шерлок. – Ты сможешь вернуться, когда они закончат. Ведь так? – он пристально взглянул в глаза врачу.  
  
\- В жизни не видел таких проблемных пациентов, и я сейчас не о болезнях говорю! – покачал головой врач. – Хорошо. Ненадолго.  
  
Джон поднялся и, выходя из палаты, обернулся к Шерлоку. То ли это воображение разыгралось, то ли он действительно успел уловить мимолетную улыбку в уголках его губ, прежде чем его обступили врач и подоспевшие медсестры.  
  


***

  
  


_Спустя десять минут._

  
  
Врач сдержал слово и со вздохом уступил ему дорогу, придерживая дверь.  
  
\- Недолго, - напомнил он, как будто существовала сила, которая теперь могла заставить Джона выйти отсюда. – Мистеру Холмсу нужен полный покой. Не стану скрывать: мы с трудом вытащили его буквально с того света, и то только благодаря тому, что ему чертовски вовремя была оказана первая помощь. Ему потребуется немало времени, чтобы полностью восстановиться после подобной передозировки. Само собой разумеется, что в будущем ему придется избегать любых наркотиков, иначе он рискует в следующий раз даже не доехать до больницы.  
  
\- Я за этим прослежу, не сомневайтесь, - кивнул Джон, входя в палату и вовсе не заботясь о том, насколько недвусмысленный вывод об их отношениях мог сделать врач. – Спасибо.  
  
Шерлок взглянул на него, потом прикрыл глаза и дотянулся до лица рукой с проводами, потирая глаза.  
  
\- Итак, что ты здесь делаешь? – повторил он свой вопрос.  
  
А Джон снова проигнорировал его. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы держать себя в руках и не врезать ему. И то только потому, что в детстве его учили: не бей лежачего. Зато ничего не говорилось о том, что на лежачего нельзя орать.  
  
\- Ты, чертов эгоист! Какого хрена ты творишь?!   
  
\- Джон.  
  
\- Заткнись!  
  
\- Похоже, я должен принести свои извинения, - пожал плечами Шерлок, не желая подчиняться озвученной эмоциональной просьбе. - Я испортил твою свадьбу.  
  
\- Дурак ненормальный, - уже чуть менее зло констатировал Джон, опускаясь на кресло и с силой потирая лицо ладонями. – Ты испортил свое здоровье в очередной раз. А свадьба – черт с ней.   
  
\- Как? – Шерлок уже перестал пытаться казаться таким уж безразличным, вновь рассматривая Джона: по-прежнему одет как жених, со свадебной розой на левом кармане пиджака, только уже без галстука, и очень уставший на вид: на лбу и вокруг глаз залегли глубокие морщины, на лице читалось напряжение.  
  
\- Так. Я тоже идиот. Я не должен был уходить и продолжать этот фарс, - он сорвал ненавистную розочку с кармана и метко швырнул в урну. Шерлок проследил за ее полетом и вновь взглянул на Джона. – Но ты умеешь быть убедительным.  
  
Повисла пауза.  
  
\- Это значит, что ты не женишься? – наконец, нарушил молчание Холмс.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Шерлок выдохнул и перевел взгляд к потолку. Он хотел, чтобы Джон был счастлив, но собственное эго где-то глубоко внутри удовлетворенно заурчало после этих слов.  
  
\- Не рад? – осведомился Ватсон.  
  
\- Я должен быть рад? – попытка придать голосу деланное безразличие.  
  
\- Ты этого хотел.  
  
Попытка с треском провалилась.  
  
\- А чего хотел ты? – зеленые глаза вновь встретились с синими; Джон, наконец, увидел проблеск тех чувств, в которых купался прошлой ночью.  
  
\- Тебя, эгоистичный ты засранец, тебя! – Джон не выдержал и наклонился к любимым губам, целуя нежно, но собственнически.  
  
Шерлок охотно отвечал на поцелуй, злясь на себя и на слабость, не позволяющую сейчас вырвать все эти ненавистные провода и крепко прижать к себе Джона.   
  
\- Ты сволочь, Шерлок Холмс, - глухо проговорил Джон, отстраняясь, впрочем, не слишком далеко, так что Шерлок мог заметить, что глаза его слегка заблестели от непрошеных слез. – У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, когда я увидел тебя там. Напомнило кое-что.  
  
\- Прости меня, Джон, - выдохнул Шерлок, сглатывая ком в горле и сжимая его руку. - Ты снова спас мне жизнь. Почему ты вернулся? После всего…  
  
\- Ты не приехал к назначенному времени. И я не мог дозвониться до тебя. Как не мог отделаться от ощущения дежавю. Тогда, перед «прыжком», ты заставил меня поверить в то, что ты машина. Вынудил сказать это, прекрасно просчитав мою реакцию. Сегодня утром ты просто проделал тот же сценарий. И я полный идиот, что не понял этого сразу. За столько лет я так и не научился отличать, когда ты говоришь всерьез, а когда просто хочешь, чтобы я ушел.  
  
\- Кажется, извинения за то, что я едва не умираю на твоих глазах, уже становятся для меня традицией, - вздохнул Холмс.   
  
\- О чем ты думал, когда вгонял в вену такую дозу?   
  
\- Я вообще не думал. Ты вышел за дверь, а я вдруг понял, что просто… не смогу, - Шерлок прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как хотел  _принять_  лишь немного  _лекарства_ , но в последний момент боль надвигающейся потери стала слишком невыносимой, чтобы справиться с ней…  
  
\- Не сможешь что?  
  
\- Выдержать этот день.  
  
\- Этого бы не потребовалось, если бы ты просто сказал мне о том, чего ты хочешь. Я собирался все отменить, но ты не дал мне ни единого шанса это озвучить. Я мог бы сказать тебе об этом намного раньше. Но не был уверен, что тебе это нужно. Но после сегодняшней ночи я ждал, я надеялся, что ты остановишь меня. Одно твое слово – и я сделал бы это. Почему ты не мог просто сказать, как есть? Вместо всей той чепухи, что ты наговорил? Заставил меня поверить, что я разрушил нашу дружбу, что ты переспал со мной из жалости, что тебе не интересны отношения, тем более со мной.  
  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
\- Я испугался, Джон, думал, что все испортил.  
  
\- Ничего ты не портил; если помнишь, это я все начал прошлой ночью.  
  
\- Что меня немало удивило, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок. – Ведь ты так часто повторял, что…  
  
\- Закончишь эту фразу и я тебя задушу, - беззлобно пригрозил Джон.  
  
\- Я не мог попросить тебя бросить все ради меня, - серьезно сказал Холмс.  
  
\- И как после всех тех слов я должен был понять, что тебе это нужно?  
  
\- Никак, Джон. Ты не должен был.  
  
\- Блестящее самопожертвование, - повысил голос Джон. – А меня ты спросил?   
  
Шерлок молча отвел взгляд.  
  
\- Зачем, Шерлок? – спокойнее, но настойчиво спросил Джон.  
  
\- Ты все равно потом пожалеешь, я просто хотел сэкономить твое время.  
  
\- Знаешь, у меня очень чешутся руки.  
  
\- Могу ошибаться, но, кажется, на четвертом этаже есть душ.  
  
\- Остряк чертов, - снова начал закипать Ватсон. – Схожу с ума от желания тебе врезать, но мой девиз – не бей лежачего. Почему ты все решаешь за нас обоих?!  
  
\- Джон, я не тот, кто тебе нужен.  
  
\- Ты именно тот, кто мне нужен, а я тот, кто нужен тебе. Давай уже закончим с этим вопросом!  
  
\- Джон, послушай.  
  
\- Нет, это ты послушай! – перебил Джон. – Ты не представляешь, что такое каждый вечер ложиться в постель с человеком, которого не любишь.  
  
\- Тем не менее, ты делал это полгода до моего возвращения.  
  
\- Вот именно, что  _до_  твоего возвращения. А следующие полгода  _после_  показались мне сущим адом. Я устал бороться с собой. Ты мне нужен. Просто признай, что чувствуешь то же самое.  
  
Вместо ответа Шерлок притянул голову Джона к себе и теперь уже сам настойчиво поцеловал его. Кажется, он только что послал все свои противоречивые мысли и сомнения куда подальше.  
В конце концов, Джон имеет право на собственный выбор. И если выбор этот заключается в том, чтобы быть с ним, кто он такой, чтобы спорить со Вселенной, которая свела их во второй раз, чтобы никогда больше не разлучать.  
  
\- Я больше никогда тебя не оставлю, - прошептал Джон ему прямо в губы. – Что бы и когда бы ты ни говорил – просто знай это.  
  
\- А ты знай, что это не твоя вина, - выдохнул Шерлок.  
  
Джон резко отстранился.  
  
\- Я так не ду…  
  
\- Брось эту чушь, Джон! Только не говори, что ты согласился с абсурдными обвинениями Майкрофта!  
  
\- Это не чушь, это правда. Разумеется, я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль намеренно, но со стороны выглядело именно так. Мне жаль, Шерлок.   
  
\- Это чушь, Джон: начиная от «разбитого сердца» и заканчивая «отправкой на тот свет». Твоей вины в этом не больше, чем моей. Я тоже мог бы сказать тебе обо всем раньше, но…   
  
\- Но?  
  
\- Мне тогда нужно было надолго исчезнуть, - нехотя ответил Шерлок, и Джон понял, что речь идет о подготовке к «смерти» почти три года назад. – Я не знал, на сколько.   
  
Повисла пауза. Они уже говорили об этом, и Джон по-прежнему не был согласен с тем решением Холмсов оставить его в неведении, пусть даже ради его собственной безопасности. Он бы предпочел гоняться за уголовниками вместе с Шерлоком, пусть в незнакомой стране и с гораздо большим риском для жизни, чем здесь, в Лондоне, нежели медленно умирать, оплакивая его.  
  
\- Выходит, - тихо сказал Джон, - ты тоже осознал это не вчера?  
  
Шерлок еле заметно кивнул.  
  
\- Я не мог сказать этого тогда.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Потому что не был уверен, что выживу. Так было проще.  
  
\- Кому проще?  
  
\- Нам обоим.   
  
Джон крепко сжал его руку.   
  
\- А когда вернулся… впрочем, ты и сам все знаешь. У тебя уже была невеста. Я думал…  
  
\- Старайся меньше думать, пожалуйста. Понимаю, для тебя это нелегко.  
  
Шерлок немного приподнялся и притянул Джона к себе, чтобы все-таки обнять его.  
  
\- Прости меня, - глухо проговорил он, уткнувшись носом в его плечо. – За все, что наговорил утром. Я хотел…  
  
\- Как лучше, ага, - отозвался Джон, обнимая в ответ. – Только больше не надо хотеть как лучше для меня. Хорошо? Думай о том, что лучше для тебя. А со мной всегда можно договориться, - улыбнулся он.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я знаю, что для меня лучше.  
  
\- И что же?  
  
\- Забери меня отсюда, Джон, пожалуйста, я хочу домой! – взмолился Холмс.  
  
Джон отстранился, всматриваясь в страдальческое лицо Шерлока, который удивительно был похож сейчас на ребенка, а не на взрослого мужчину. Он не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
  
\- Внесу поправку: со мной  _почти_  всегда можно договориться.  
  
\- В смысле?  
  
\- В смысле НИ ЗА ЧТО. Будешь лежать здесь, пока врач не решит, что тебя безопасно отпускать домой. Считай это наказанием за то, через что ты заставил меня пройти.  
  
\- Джо-о-о-он….  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Но ты останешься со мной?  
  
\- Надо подумать.  
  
\- Джон.  
  
\- Черт, нет, не говори таким голосом!  
  
\- Джон, останься, пожалуйста, - Шерлок сделал голос еще ниже, вновь притягивая к себе Ватсона.  
  
\- Надолго?  
  
\- Навсегда, - выдохнул он ему на ухо. Речь шла уже не о пребывании в Бартсе.  
  
\- Вот видишь, - улыбнулся Джон, немного отстраняясь, - ты уже учишься.  
  
\- Чему?  
  
\- Разговаривать и озвучивать то, чего хочешь, - Джон вновь накрыл его губы своими, прижимая любимую кучерявую голову к себе все ближе. Похоже, все-таки им выпал последний шанс попытать свое выстраданное счастье. И они его не упустят.  
  
  
  
 **P.S.**  
  


_Спустя несколько дней, Бейкер-стрит._

  
  
Они уже давно проснулись, но вставать не спешили. Это было первое совместное утро после выписки Шерлока из больницы здесь,  _дома_. Хотелось растягивать его как можно дольше. В окно снова норовил пробраться назойливый солнечный луч, и его не смущали даже плотно задернутые темные шторы в спальне Холмса.  
Джон водил пальцами по обнаженному торсу Шерлока, лежа у него на плече, поскольку Шерлок присвоил обе подушки, и наслаждался его ровным дыханием и ответными объятьями.  
  
\- Ты понимаешь, что ты чуть не разрушил? – тихо вздохнул Джон.  
  
\- Я уже извинялся, - Шерлок чуть крепче сжал пальцы на его талии. – Раз сто тридцать примерно.  
  
Джон сам не знал, как у него вырвались эти слова. Он сам хотел поскорее забыть случившееся, но понимал, что так скоро это сделать не получится. Он прикрыл глаза и решил постараться больше не возвращаться к этой теме.  
  
\- Ты забрал все вещи? – спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Ага, - зевнул Джон. - Вчера.  
  
\- И что она?  
  
\- Думаю, как любая нормальная брошенная в день свадьбы невеста – ненавидит меня. Ну и тебя.   
  
Шерлок не сдержал легкого смешка.  
  
\- Я не видел ее, - продолжал Джон, - ключ оставил у соседки, когда уходил.  
  
\- Джон, ты… - серьезно начал Шерлок, но вдруг замолчал. Это не понравилось Джону: неужели снова забивает голову мыслями о семье, которой, по мнению этого гениального детектива, заслуживает Джон, с уютным домиком, детьми и любящей женой. А еще о том, что Джон однажды «очнется» и пожалеет. Боже...  
  
\- Еще раз ты задашь мне этот вопрос, и я больше не стану сдерживаться. Не понимаю, откуда столько сомнений в гениальной голове?!  
  
\- Это не сомнения.  
  
\- А что же тогда? Или ты этим самым опровергаешь результаты своей дедукции? Признаешь, что ошибся?  
  
\- Я никогда не ошибаюсь.  
  
Джон приподнялся над ним и многозначительно посмотрел ему в глаза, вскинув бровь.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, ПОЧТИ никогда.  
  
\- Ну что же, полагаю, это «никогда» включает в себя и твое заявление о том, что я хотел тебя все эти годы.  
  
\- Нет, Джон, не надо. Ты знаешь, почему я тогда так сказал. Это был выстрел…  
  
\- Наугад? – саркастично договорил за него Джон. – Вот уж дудки. Ты прекрасно знал, о чем говоришь, знал, куда и как ударить, чтобы я ушел.  
  
Шерлок молчал.  
Конечно, интерес Джона к собственной персоне он заметил еще в тот первый вечер, когда они выслеживали таксиста, сидя в ресторане у Анджело. Но тогда он наивно полагал, что не способен ни на какие ответные чувства и вообще считал подобного рода отношения обременительными и непривлекательными. До того момента, как осознал, что это именно Джон сделал тот выстрел, спасший ему жизнь. Тогда его впервые потянуло к другому человеку. Поначалу он списал все на адреналин. Но хоть подобные ситуации повторялись в дальнейшем, привязанность все крепла, даже когда проходили долгие нудные недели без всякого дела вообще; хоть он и не умел как следует ее выказать, но, похоже, Джона все устраивало. Он долго сопротивлялся собственным чувствам, но спустя год знакомства и проживания с доктором ему пришлось признать: он влюблен. Он не знал, как себя вести, не знал, что делать с этим осознанием, понимая, что Джон давно мог уже «перегореть», тем более что он никогда не встречался с парнями, всегда только с красивыми девушками. Что сам он мог ему предложить взамен той жизни, к которой тот, очевидно, стремился, тем более что сам столько времени категорически игнорировал все попытки Джона сблизиться с ним? Из-за этих сомнений он упустил столько шансов объясниться, а потом было это задание по устранению сети Мориарти, и было уже не до признаний… Как, впрочем, и по возвращению, когда он стал невольным свидетелем помолвки того, ради кого выживал на этой войне. Масла в огонь подливало чувство вины и то, как неожиданно холодно встретил его возвращение Джон…  
  
\- Твоя проблема в другом.  
  
\- И в чем же моя проблема, начинающий гений Джон Ватсон? – Шерлок безуспешно боролся с улыбкой, крепче обнимая Джона.  
  
\- В том, мистер «Социопат», что вы считаете себя недостойным счастья.  
  
\- Сантименты… - фыркнул было Шерлок, но не договорил: Джон ловко вывернулся из его объятий и вытащил у него из-под головы одну из подушек.  
  
\- Заткнись, - велел Ватсон, без предупреждения обрушивая вышеупомянутую подушку на голову любовнику.  
  
\- Эй, - глухо возмутился тот из-под белоснежной шелковой концентрации перьев, - а как насчет того, чтобы не бить лежачего?  
  
\- Тебя уже выписали, - злорадно улыбнулся Джон, едва сдерживая смех, и продолжил наносить ему один плюшевый удар за другим.  
  
\- Ну, держись, - Холмс вооружился второй подушкой и увернулся от очередного подушечного «пуф».  
  
Миссис Хадсон внизу слышала крики и смех, и не могла нарадоваться на своих мальчиков. И уже готовилась вносить в сумму аренды для жильцов стоимость новых подушек и постельного белья.  
  
Наконец, устав и разорвав одну из подушек, все в перьях, но до безумия счастливые, Джон и Шерлок повалились на кровать.   
  
\- Боже, это… здорово, - хохотнул Шерлок. – Почему мы никогда…  
  
\- Этого не делали? – снова закончил Джон. – Не знаю, как-то все не до этого было, после пробежек…  
  
\- По ночному Лондону, - кивнул Шерлок, все еще пытаясь отдышаться. – Думаю, пора снова начать наводить ужас на столичную преступность, и на…  
  
\- Ярдовцев, - снова рассмеялся Джон. – Андерсон будет счастлив. В прямом смысле, пусть он уже не в списке…  
  
\- Идиотов? – Шерлок приподнял бровь. – То, что он вдруг решил открыть мой фанклуб, не свидетельствует о появлении у него мозгов.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
\- Что? – Шерлок несколько секунд не мог вздохнуть.  
  
\- Ты раньше никогда не жаловался на слух.  
  
Шерлок приподнялся и повернулся к Джону.  
  
\- Повтори, пожалуйста.  
  
\- Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс, я люблю тебя.  
  
Шерлок набросился на его губы в жарком поцелуе, прежде чем сообразил…  
  
\- Как ты узнал мое полное имя? – Холмс отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы можно было взглянуть в глаза Джона.  
  
Тот рассмеялся.  
  
\- Позвонил твоему отцу.   
  
\- Моему отцу?!  
  
\- Номер нашел в твоем телефоне. Мы довольно мило побеседовали. Какие-то проблемы? – ухмыльнулся Джон. – По крайней мере, это честнее, чем рыться в чужих вещах в поисках свидетельства о рождении, - поддел он его, припоминая, тем самым, как его полное имя узнал сам Шерлок. - Раньше я бы уточнил у твоего брата, но, как ты знаешь, теперь мы с ним не в ладах.   
  
\- Даже если бы не то, что случилось, он нашел бы, как вмешаться в мою жизнь! – проворчал Шерлок. – Он пребывает в уверенности, что все решения я должен обсуждать с ним.  
  
\- С ним – нет, а вот со мной теперь – да, нравится тебе это или нет, - серьезно сказал Джон. – Еще раз, еще хоть один раз ты примешь важное решение, касающееся нас обоих, в одиночку, и я сломаю тебе нос. Учти.  
  
\- Не сломаешь, он тебе нравится, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок, скользя упомянутым носом по шее Ватсона.  
  
\- Думаешь, меня это остановит? – улыбаясь и поеживаясь от щекотки, спросил тот.  
  
\- Джон, просто смирись с тем, что влюбился в придурка.  
  
\- Похоже, у меня нет выбора.  
  
\- Ни единого шанса, - прошептал Шерлок.  
  
\- Шанса на что?  
  
\- Спастись.  
  
\- От чего?  
  
\- От меня.  
  
\- Это не потребуется, я уже принял решение.  
  
\- Какое?  
  
\- Я остаюсь. С тобой. Навсегда. Я выбираю тебя.  
  
Шерлок резко перекатился на него и взял его лицо в ладони.  
  
\- Джон, прости меня.  
  
\- За что?  
  
\- За то, что снова заставил тебя пройти через… это. Это была минутная слабость, которая чуть не стоила мне жизни. И тебе, кажется, тоже. Скажи, что ты меня прощаешь, пожалуйста, Джон.  
  
\- Я простил тебя, почти сразу, как понял, что тебя спасли.  
  
\- Точнее, ты спас.  
  
\- В любом случае, - Джон игнорировал последнюю ремарку, - не думай, что тебе это сойдет с рук.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- Никаких экспериментов на нашей кухне в течение полугода, Шерлок.  
  
\- Джон…  
  
\- Нет, и не проси. Бесполезно.  
  
\- Я…  
  
\- И не уговаривай. Не желаю видеть в нашем холодильнике ничего, похожего на пальцы, головы, ноги, ногти… плесень! Короче, ничего кроме продук…  
  
Шерлок заткнул его поцелуем, а потом, практически не отрываясь от его губ, прошептал:  
  
\- К черту эксперименты, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, я тоже люблю тебя.  
  
Джон отстранился, с изумлением всматриваясь в любимые глаза, на раскрасневшиеся от поцелуев губы, замечая все отразившееся на лице смущение, и боясь и желая поверить в ответное признание. Между ними за последние дни не осталось никаких подобных недомолвок, но эти слова из уст Шерлока… Если бы Джон сейчас не лежал, он не уверен, что устоял бы на ногах.   
Он зарылся обеими руками в его волосы и притянул к себе, покрывая поцелуями его шею и сходя с ума от желания вновь ощутить своей кожей это желанное тело от первой до последней клеточки...  
  
\- Мальчики! – донесся вдруг после деликатного покашливания голос их домовладелицы из-за двери спальни.  
  
Джон прервал свое занятие и рассмеялся, Шерлок – за ним.  
  
\- Никакой личной жизни, - фыркнул последний, перекатываясь на спину.  
  
\- Мальчики, не хочу вам мешать, - кокетливо проворковала миссис Хадсон, - но… там внизу инспектор Лестрейд. Говорит, что не может дозвониться ни одному из вас, но дело чрезвычайно важное. Кажется, четверо никак не связанных между собой подростков покончили с собой, и, я точно не поняла, но кажется, инспектор подозревает, что орудует серийный убийца. Вы оба нужны там.  
  
\- Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, - крикнул Шерлок и повернулся к Джону.  
  
\- Все возвращается на круги своя, - не смог сдержать Джон неуместного смешка: радоваться преступлениям – и у кого он только этого нахватался?  
  
\- В игру, доктор Ватсон, - игриво подмигнул ему Холмс.  
  
\- Всегда, - ухмыльнулся он в ответ.  
  


***

  
  


**Конец.**

**Author's Note:**

> Велкам: https://vk.com/johnlocked_we


End file.
